I am of those she despises
by FishFlapper
Summary: She's from twelve and the seam, what does she have that is any better than the girls in 2? This is what I ask myself, I'm a peacekeeper and I'm not ugly if I may say so, what is it that she has which drives me crazy? Darius pov. Darius loovvveeesss katty c; I suck a summarys...
1. Chapter 1

I am of those she despises

Intro; She's from twelve and the seam, what does she have that is any better than the girls in 2? This is what I ask myself, I'm a peacekeeper and I'm not ugly if I may say so, what is it that she has which drives me crazy? Darius pov. Darius loovvveeesss katty c; this is so gonna OOC I'm convinced..

**Hello, you may have noticed my other fics, 'she's only a spy' and 'what if' now I have found another idea I am in love with. Was it only me who fell in love with Darius one of district 12 peace-keepers? Thought not, but why is there only ONE fic from him then? Do not worry, I shall fix that. Set if Katniss doesn't go to the hunger games but instead a year later (the quarter-quell) 2 boys get chosen, none other than Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. Who will be there for Kat? This'll probably be a rather short fic, unless you readers say otherwise, first scene is when Darius first come to district 12, let's say he's a year older than Gale, Katniss is 15 when he comes to District 12, meaning he is 18. May add in kat povs every now and then c;**

I walk out of our overly 'fluffy' train, fluffy carpet, lampshades, sofas, cushions even the stupid attendants! The capitols idea of style is so bad it's laughable, I am happy to be as far away from it as 'panemly' possible.

The air I am meted with is smoggy with decades of coal mining, yet refreshing from the horrible oven of a train I've been on for 18 hours.

I asked to come to 12, they eagerly accepted my request, no-one wants to come to the 'sewer-rats den' as the brats in 2 called it.

However I find this place beautiful, the forest in the distant and the rustic feel to the whole district, not a touch of the capitol insight-except for the train and 'us' the peacekeepers. It would be perfect if it weren't for the way the people have to live here, starving with horrible hours and wages. One thing they do have going for them here though is that the law seems less in-forced here, I can tell by first glance. I think I'll like it here

**That's it for today! 'what is she doing that's less than 200 words?' well you see I don't wanna write a fanfic for no reason so here's the deal, review, favourite, follow, whatever just show me you want this to continue and ill get a chap up tomorrow, gonna try a new thing with my storys, shorter chaps XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I'm happy that I'm not the only one to love a lil' katius (my invention T^T) I probably would've have done another chap even if I didn't get a good response :') Anyways, here is Kats first impressions ;)**

I wake up just before the sunlight peeps through our weather-torn shutters, its Sunday, a week before the reaping, we need to try and stock up on food before that day, Gale has a much bigger chance of being choosen.

It's the 75th hunger games, meaning that it'll have a 'special' treat for the capitol pigs to see, it was announced that instead of a girl and a boy it was to be an all-boy games, perfect, gale and his 46 slips now has doubled his chances of being picked...

I jump out of eager to head off to the woods, I love the weekends, more time in the woods is all I care about, school means nothing, just the capitol trying to brainwash us like the pigs they are.

I quickly change into my clothes and throw my hunting jacket over the top, before I leave I give prim a quick kiss on her half-asleep head. Prim doesn't join me in the woods, she cries if I even kill a wasp, I visibly shake at the memory of being chased by some tracker jackers in the forest, thankfully I didn't get stung, just one could kill you.

I head through the winding roads of the seam, brushing my hair with my hands as I make my way towards the fence. Next to no-one is out except for the miners heading off to coal mines, not knowing if it might be their last, explosions are not too rare maybe 3 or 4 times a year, all too often though.

I reach the fence and lean forward to check if the low hum of electricity is running through it, it hardly ever does but it's better to be safe than sorry. I stoop down under the piece of fence that me and Gale picked open earlier on in the year, when I first started hunting, when my fa- when I was just turning 12 I used to get in a right mess catching my skin, clothes, and hair on the wire that would curl up in awkward directions.

I quickly scuttle into the woods making sure no-one saw me enter it. Thankfully no, even though no-one cares, its better just to check. I walk for 5 minutes until I find the familiar hollowed log that I store my bow in then wander a few more metres to a hollow that is hidden by a large heather bush. Once retrieved, I carry on another 10 minutes until I see the small clearing that marks were we meet whenever we go out hunting, surely enough gale is there leaning against our rock playing with some blackberries he must have picked on the way.

I'm about to try and sneak over to where he is like he would always do but then he lifts up his head, smiles and remarks 'Already seen you kat' with a wink. Argh, he's much better at be silent than me, however he's been doing this longer.

I'm about to come sit with him as we usually would until he says 'New peacekeeper today, they'll have the fence on so we should just check a few snares and get out' a new keeper? Crap, he better not be one for law enforcement, otherwise we're screwed.

'Guess so' I mummer, 'you want to go check him out later?' I don't think I can remember the last time we had a new keeper, must have been ages back, no-one wants to come to 12. Wouldn't blame them, little to no food, coal dust in every corner and bitterly cold winters.

'Sure, check out a potential buyer?' he jokes, we sell most of our kill to peacekeepers anyway, as long as they don't physically _see_ you in the woods your fine. Even Peacekeepers need some good meat.

We go collect our catches from our snares while shooting what we can on the way, we come back with 3 large pheasants, 5 squirrels and 2 pigeons, pretty good seeing as we haven't had a full days hunt.

We pack our haul into our game bags and take them back to our houses; no-one will be at the hob anyway, there's always the possibility of the new peacekeeper looking for a chance to punish whoever might be acting slightly suspiciously. We'll go down the hob later and see what we can sell off.

Once dropping of our haul and giving some to each other's parents to cook for later, we head down towards the train station. The new keeper should be arriving any moment now according to gales sources. We hear the whistle blow signalling the train is here just as we're round the last corner, perfect timing.

We race up to the small crowd like little children hoping to a get a glimpse of what the new keeper will be like. I find a good spot leaning against the wall where I can just peep round the small crowd, I wave Gale over to where I am just as the train opens, we have a perfect view of the interior, lots of... 'Fluff'

Gale makes it over to me and lets out a low ouch which only I could hear, I let out a light chuckle, gale has always hated the capitol, and especially they're ridiculous ideas on fashion...

A few short seconds later a tall man, maybe a year older than gale comes off the train, his face relaxes when he's out in the open air, I guess it must have been rather stuffy on the train, guess the fluffiness doesn't help in that area, huh capitol? Our new 'Peacemaker' ,as the capitol calls them has dark red hair, about 6'3 and slim body, however you can tell what is on him is pure muscle. Not that I would admit it, but we may finally have a 'Handsome' peacekeeper. Let just hope his laid back, maybe he'll even buy from me in the future.

**Uck, sorry for taking so long, exams coming up, getting so stressful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again so sorry for the long wait, been caught up in my other fic 'Shes only a spy' but without further ado here is more of my 'katius'. This is in Darius' pov.**

I see that a small crowd of '12' citizens have come to see who and why someone would come to their outlining district. As I look across the people I notice that there is a visible divide in the crowd, one half having blonde hair and blue eyes with colourful and clean clothes. The other having olive skin, dark hair and murky clothes but most striking gray eyes, quite alike the slate of the 'nut' that's in the middle of '2'.

A large amount of the crowd were girls a few the ones with dirty clothes but the most was with the blondes with their brightly coloured dress. Each one attempting to catch my eye, obviously attempting, to flirt with me –don't even know how they could do that see as I'm not even talking to them... and why wouldn't they. I'm not the ugliest of people; I might even go on to say that I was rather handsome with my darkened red hair, green eyes and muscular slim figure.

However it's not the girls who are silently failing to be noticed yet the girl with dark hair that has been braided across her shoulders, the one not even trying to be seen that catches my eye. Shes not dressed in bright colours, or even a dress but a leather jacket, dulled black jeans the fit nicely with murky hunting boots that come up to her shins. However what catches my eye is, well, her eyes.

They're not blue yet they aren't as grey and boring as the others who look like her... Her eyes are more of a cloudy sky, one full of hope. They would look more spectacular if I was face to face with her...

I realise I should stop staring at this Ange- Girl. The people I am to be following haven't noticed my gawping, luckily and have just carried on ahead past the tiny crowd.

I attempt to casually hurry over to them, however due to the flirtatious blondes giggling I know that my attempt at being casual isn't casual at all...thankfully the men who I am follow don't turn around, don't they notice anything?

Before I past the gaggle of girls who are still giggling ridiculously I pass _that _girl. As I pass her I notice she is watching me, but not just _watching _but starring at me in the same way I was her, because I am Darius Daniels I give the mysterious girl a wink, usually the girl in 2 would just fall to my feet, literally, when I so much as glanced at them, rather like the rainbows –that is what I have decided to call the little gaggle of girls ahead of me... however she just rolls her eyes and starts talking to her friend.

The thing is though her friend is tall, muscular-ish, dark hair, olive skin and the same grey eyes. I wouldn't care really, if he wasn't a he... Wait, why do I care? She's just a random girl who pretty, well pretty. Yet still I feel jealously bubble inside me, is he her brother, they look the same, relative maybe? Maybe they're _dating-_Wait, what...

I carry on walking past the two, while listening into their small conversation, no I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear them, talking.

'So what do you think of the new peackeeper, Catnip?'

That seriously can't be her name...?

'He's a bit strange; he was giving me funny looks, made him look hilarious though. And how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Katniss, not Catnip, K-a-t-n-i-s-s'

'He was probably just staring at me, I mean look at m-'

As I walk away their conversation fades away so much I can't hear them anymore, but at least I know one thing.

Her name is Katniss...

**Oh gosh what a horrible chapter, very cheesy sappy-nuss, but who cares, my fic ahah XD**

**I know, it's been a month, I'm sorry, just been caught up in my other fic 'Shes only a spy' feel free to check it out...**


	4. Chapter 4-Part 1

**A bow-wow, 4 reviews in the first few hours, yea, doesn't sound great but considering 'Katius' isn't a much loved pair (don't know what is wrong with people...) I thinks its amaze-balls! So here you go, within a month!, yes I know I know, you love me ;) haha. Without further ado.**

*time skip to the next day*

The first thing the head peacekeeper said to me yesterday was ,

'What do you enjoy of public punishment?'

I was rather confused to why he asked that however I still answered with the obvious answer, no, well obvious to me. He asked me more questions along that sort of line and apparently my answers were satisfactory as afterwards he explained why he was asking them, to see if I would rat 12 out, found that rather funny, seeing as people refer to district 12 as rats...(ha...no? okay...)

Cray, the head Peacekeeper, then goes on to explain how there's this place called the 'Hob' where if I want to get any real meat cheap I should go there. When I inquired about the rule of no-one going outside the fence he said with a wink that if we _saw_ them outside it then we would have to decide punishment. I definitely think I will like it here...

So now here I am walking with Cray towards the 'Hob' with some coins in my pocket to hopefully what this whole secretive business is about.

When we finally arrive at the 'Hob' it's completely different to what I expected, no big black tent not even a secret entrance, but just an old disused warehouse... It looks completely abandoned, okay then; maybe it is quite a good 'black market'.

I follow Cray into the Hob and it is quite opposite to what it looks like from the outside. Inside is a place full of stalls in every corner of the rectangular room. In one there is a rather fearsome looking lady with bottles of liquid all over here counter, some sort of cheap liquor or medicine probably. Another holds various trinkets, buttons, badges, brooches; allot of things beginning with 'b'... The one to my right is to crowded for me to see past, many of them are shouting as well, some betting thing most probably. In the final corner is a small soup stall with a huge cauldron looking pot behind a kindly aged lady.

I almost forgot Cray was with me until I feel a strong shake on my shoulder and a

'I'll be over a Rippers stall if you need me' he says waving his hand toward the lady with the bottles.

I need to know as many names as I can in this district if I don't want them to hate me as much as they already do for me just being a peacekeeper, so far I know... 5, Cray, Ripper, Mr Undersee, Mrs Undersee, Miss Undersee... YES the Undersee's count...

I make my way over to the soup stall as I feel my belly start to gurgle. As I get closer I see that on a black chalk board it says 'Greasy Sae's' well... at least I know 6 names now? Once I am in front of the ladies desk/make-shift stall she finally lifts her head.

'Hello, what would you like sweetie?' she asks in a sweet, motherly-like voice.

'Uh, what is there...Sae?' I ask with a grin, however she keeps staring at me, wait what if that's just the name of her shop, stall thing. 'Wait, your name is Sae right?' I ask trying to hide the nerves in my voice.

The lady stares at me for a few seconds longer until, luckily, to my rescue comes a light voice saying

'Oh Sae, don't be so mean' then turning in my direction she says 'Yes, of course her name is Sae' she laughs before adding on in a 'fake-whisper' 'Sorry about that woman, it seems she forgets her own name sometimes'

Before I have a chance to reply the 'apparent' Sae replies 'Oh shh Katniss, you know I was just messing the new boy' with a chuckle.

That was a name I forgot to check off, the one of the mesmerising girl I saw yesterday when I was coming of the train, who else could a voice so angelic belong to- wait what am I on about, I can't have turned sappy within just two days of getting to 12? Cool it Darius, be cool...

Sae quickly turns back to her soup, without the prying eyes of an older woman who I am sure would be scolding me for –attempting to- flirt with a girl younger than me, I I quickly take up the opportunity.

'So, what is a pretty little lady doing in such a place like this?' I ask leaning back against Sae's stall and flashing her my 'deadly' smile.

'To trade' she says bluntly, however still I see her try and hide the slight pinkness her cheeks have acquired, I smile inwardly at my victory, however small it may be, I still made the –stubborn- beauty in front of me blush...no, beauty is not a sappy word.

'What are you selling then, pretty dresses? Buttons? ...Kisses?' I finish waggling my eyebrows.

I see her checks deepen slowly into a light red, one like the reflection of a rose. She hesitates, she looks as though her mind is having a battle, however after a second she hauls up three dead rabbits.

'No, this.' She says while hauling 3 rabbits onto the table 'Sae, how much for 3 rabbits?' Wait, she caught them? This girl has many surprises...

'Ah, Katniss you never cease to amaze me, right through the eye every time, I'll give you 7 coins and 2 meals worth of soup' she replies

And, well, she is correct, as I look closely at the rabbits you can see where she shot then, and, as Sae said, she shot them through the eye.


End file.
